leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
希瓦娜/技能数据
}} Abilities Shyvana's abilities have no cost related to them, and the use of her abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead she uses Fury as her secondary resource. Shyvana's Fury governs the usage of her ultimate, , and the duration of her Dragon Form afterwards. Shyvana will only begin generating Fury once she has learned ; once she does, Shyvana passively generates 1 Fury every 1.5 seconds, and gains 2 Fury for each basic attack due to . * Shyvana will instantly gain 100 Fury when Dragon's Descent is ranked for the first time. * Unlike other Fury champions, Shyvana's Fury will not degenerate in any way, and is only expended while in Dragon Form. * Shyvana's Fury does not decrease upon death and continues to build up while she is dead. 's cooldown is reduced for each attack Shyvana deals on a target. ** Attacks on structures will not proc this effect. * While is active, Shyvana's attacks will grant an increase in the duration of Burnout. * Shyvana's attacks on a target debuffed by deal bonus magic damage equal to a percentage of the ability's original damage. * Once is learned, Shyvana's attacks will generate Fury. |firstname = Twin Bite |firstinfo = (Active): Shyvana's next autoattack will strike twice in one swift movement. The second attack will deal physical damage equal to a percentage of her total attack damage. Both attacks will trigger on-hit effects and Fury of the Dragonborn effects. Dragon Form: Twin Bite will damage all units in front of Shyvana when she uses her next autottack instead of just her target. Each unit hit will be dealt on-hit effects and grant fury twice. Fury of the Dragonborn: Each auto attack reduces the cooldown by 0.5 seconds. This doesn't work on structures. |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Twin Bite is an autoattack modifier which causes Shyvana's next autoattack within a short duration to deal bonus physical damage equal to a percentage of her total attack damage, applying on-hit effects a second time. In , Twin Bite is applied to all enemy units in a conic area centered around the attacked target. * ** Twin Bite applies on-hit effects twice to each unit hit. For example Shyvana would benefit from life steal from both hits while in human form, or twice from each unit hit while in Dragon Form. * Twin Bite does not proc spell vamp or . * * * Twin Bite resets Shyvana's attack timer upon activation. * Twin Bite may deal a critical strike, but the bonus damage is not added to the crit and is applied after crit damage is dealt. ** If Twin Bite crits while in Dragon Form, every unit hit will be critically struck. * With the maximum of 40% cooldown reduction, Twin Bite can be activated every 1.6 seconds. |secondname = Burnout |secondinfo = (Active): During the next 3 seconds, Shyvana will deal magic damage each second to nearby enemies and her movement speed will be greatly increased. Shyvana's movement speed bonus itself will be reduced multiplicatively by 15% for every second that passes. Dragon form: Shyvana now scorches the earth where she walks, leaving a trail of fire for 5 seconds that will continually deal magic damage to enemies that pass over it. * Cooldown: 12 seconds * Diameter of AoE: 325 Fury of the Dragonborn: Each auto attack extends the duration of Burnout by 1 second to a maximum of 4 extra seconds. This works on structures. |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Burnout is a self-targeted and point blank area of effect ability which instantly grants Shyvana bonus movement speed, and a circular ring which deals magic damage each second to all enemy units in a radius around her. The movement speed buff will slowly decrease each second until the ability ends. While in , Burnout's circular ring will leave a trail of fire behind Shyvana, which stays in the area and will deal the same amount of damage over time to enemies who pass over it. * While Burnout is active, landing autoattacks will increase Burnout's duration by 1 second due to . This can add up to a maximum of 4 seconds, allowing Burnout to last for a maximum of 7 seconds. ** Burnout's duration is increased for each target hit by while in . |thirdname = Flame Breath |thirdinfo = (Active): Shyvana unleashes a fireball forward in a line that affects the first enemy it hits, dealing magic damage to it and reducing its armor by 15% for 4 seconds. Dragon form: Flame Breath engulfs all units in a cone in front of Shyvana. * Range: 925 Fury of the Dragonborn: Each autoattack that hits debuffed targets will deal 15% of the ability's damage as additional magic damage. |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Flame Breath is a collision linear skillshot that deals magic damage to the first target it hits and reduces its armor for 4 seconds. Shyvana's autoattacks deal bonus magic damage on targets marked by Flame Breath. While in , Flame Breath becomes a pass-through conic skillshot instead, applying its effects to all enemy units in front of Shyvana. * * * * * The bonus on-hit damage from Flame Breath will proc 15% slow. |ultiname = Dragon's Descent |ultiinfo = (Passive): Shyvana reinforces her scales, increasing her armor and magic resistance. These defensive bonuses are doubled while in dragon form. (Active): Shyvana transforms into a dragon and dashes to a target location. Enemies along her path take magic damage and are pushed toward her target location. * Range: 1000 This ability has no cooldown but requires 100 fury to activate. Shyvana generates 1 fury every 1.5 seconds while in human form. While in dragon form, she will lose 6 fury every second. Once the fury bar is empty she will return to her normal state. Fury of the Dragonborn: Each of her autottacks will generate 2 fury. This will allow for Shyvana to prolong the duration of dragon form by attacking. This ability works on structures. |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Dragon's Descent passively increases Shyvana's armor and magic resistance. When activated, Dragon's Descent is a linear dash ability that transforms Shyvana into her Dragon Form and causes her to soar in the targeted direction. Enemy units in her path during the dash take magic damage and are knocked back towards her destination. While in Dragon Form, Dragon's Descent's passive bonus is doubled and the rest of Shyvana's abilities are enhanced with bonus effects, but Shyvana will lose 6 Fury each second. * Dragon's Descent can be used to dash through walls. * Dragon's Descent can dash variable distances, determined by the Summoner upon cast. * Dragon's Descent lasts up to 17 seconds when not attacking. ** Continuously autoattacking with maximum attack speed (2.5 times per second) while in Dragon Form prolongs its duration up to 100 seconds (1 minute and 40 seconds). ** Using in Dragon Form to strike many enemies can be used to prolong the duration indefinitely. * Dragon's Descent's effective cooldown is 150 seconds when not attacking. ** Continuously autoattacking with maximum attack speed while in human form reduces the cooldown to 17 seconds. * If was active before Dragon's Descent was used, or is activated mid-flight, the Dragon Form bonuses will take effect and leave Burnout's trail of fire along Shyvana's path of movement. }} Category:英雄技能数据